


don't follow the lights

by spoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	don't follow the lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).

If it had been in any sort of a building, where she expected to find them, she wouldn’t have gone near the candle. It takes a special kind of trainer to be able to handle ghosts, after all, and she’d never felt the inclination. But she’d been camping and it must have already been there, and when the light flared up and it made that adorable noise!

Well.

It couldn’t hurt to bring the little guy along, right? Just to a town where she could hand it over to a qualified trainer? That was the plan that occurred to her when she drifted off to sleep, but waking up to fog and a bunch of ruined buildings where there had only been trees was kind of making her feel like it had been a mistake. 

Seeing the shadows of Lampent and what might even be a Chandelure lurking constantly just ahead of her only made it seem more likely.


End file.
